Crimson Gaze
by MoonFang94
Summary: 15 year-old delinquent, Natsuki Kuga, is apart of a dangerous gang and starts going down a dark path, Can Shizuru the new Lit teacher save her before its too late. Sorry if the summery sucks.


**NOTES: This is my first fanfic, it will have Yuri in it, and the story is based on the movie "Freedom Writers". Enjoy, =)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai hime/Otome

**Chapter 1: Crimson**

*_Beep Beep Beep*, _'_Ugh_ **…**_6:20, huh, Yay time for school'_, Natsuki thought with sarcasm. "hmph… I don't even know why I keep going." 15-year old Natsuki Kuga got out of bed and went to get dressed and ready for school.

Fuuka High was a school prominently known for high gang activity, fights, and low graduation rates. In fact most students just drop out and disappear before their senior year. Dressed in tight black pants with few rips and tears and a black shirt, Natsuki tied her blue bandanna to her wrist and left walking to school. In this town it wasn't odd to get beat up or shot at walking around or even just stepping out your front door. That's just how it is here; if you want to survive you gotta join a gang or get lost.

There were only 3 main gangs in this town. You had the Lions Dens gang their gang color was red. Then you had the Hawks nest Gang their color was yellow. Then there was the wolf tribe gang their color is blue. The wolf tribe gang is like pack, every ones family and you protect your own.

'_I don't know why were all fighting each other or what started it, but we don't question it. Were pack and were family probably the only family most of us has got.'_ Was Natsuki's last thought before she noticed a black Cadillac following behind her. When she looked close enough she noticed there were only three guys in the car, including the driver, then she noticed the red bandanna on one of the guy's heads. _'Shit! Some Hawks nest members'_ Natsuki started running. _'I know running away looks cowardly, but three against one means getting to school looking like you got beaten too a pulp…which you probably did, not only does it look bad for your gang, it also gives the other gang bragging rights and that just pisses me off'_

After taking a short cut through some Lions Den territory, Luckily know one saw, Natsuki got to class arriving right when everyone else did…. Ten minutes after the tardy bell. Natsuki sat with some of her pack members that were in her class. Everyone sat with their gang, which ever gang you were in, and if you weren't in a gang you probably sat in the middle up front in a seat that probably wasn't very comfortable due to fact that you pretty much just made yourself a target.

Natsuki sat her pack sisters Mai, a perky red head with violet eyes and a well endowed chest, and Nao, a red headed vixen with emerald eyes and a sharp tongue. She also sat with her pack brother Takeda, the one with idiotic grin on his face and scar on his chin.

"Hey Natsuki", said Mai giving Natsuki a cheery smile. Natsuki merely scowled and gave a grunt in response.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died pup", Nao said with smirk on her face.

"Shut up Nao", Natsuki growled. "Apparently some Hawks nest bastards decided to follow me while I was walking to school today", the annoyance and a little bit of sarcasm clearly heard in her voice.

"Did they get you?" Mai asked concerned. "I don't see any cuts or bruises." Mai started to search Natsuki's body for any wounds, which looked more like Mai was frisking Natsuki, which in turn, explained a few of the wolf whistles and cat calls you heard in the background.

"Gah! No Mai they didn't get me, so stop molesting me goddammit", Natuki yelled a blush clearly seen on her porcelain cheeks.

"Heh heh, Sorry", Mai said a little embarrassed. "You know, If I didn't know any better pup, I would say you kinda liked all that touching", Nao said the smirk still visible on her face, if not a little wider then it was before.

Natsuki's blush deepened at Nao's comment. "Well then it's a good thing you don't know any better spider, because if you did you wouldn't have said that just now! Natsuki threatened.

"Natsuki calm down and Nao shut up", Mai said trying to stop the wrath that would be rained down upon on Nao from a now pissed off wolf puppy.

Nao took Mai's advice and stopped insulting the blunette… _'For now'_, Nao thought with her ever present smirk on her face.

Natsuki begrudgingly, sat back down whispering profanities under her breath about a certain annoying spider.

With all the talking conversation that was going on, no one heard the opening and closing of the classroom door, they also didn't notice the chestnut haired beauty that walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello class, my name is Shizuru Viola and I will be your new Literature teacher for the rest of the school year", Shizuru said with an alluring Kyoto-ben accent and a bewitching smile.

Silence filled the classroom as everyone admired the gorgeous new Lit teacher before them.

'_Crimson…almost like …blood' _Natsuki thought in awe of the crimson eyed goddess that stood there in front of the classroom.

AN: This is my very first fanfic so sorry if there are a lot of problems with it.

Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas or critiques they would be very much welcomed.


End file.
